Diferentes Canções
by Odd Ellie
Summary: "Ela tem um belo sorriso" o Rei pensou e imediatamente se censurou por isso - fic dedicada a Tathiane Rodrigues de Souza - future!fic - Sansa/Stannis
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Fic dedicada a Tathiane Rodrigues de Souza. **

**Diferentes Canções **

**Capítulo 1 **

Davos insistiu que Stannis tinha ao menos que dançar com a anfitriã do local. O Rei argumentou que agora sua filha era a Senhora do local e ele já tinha dançado com ela conforme a cerimônia exigia, mas até mesmo ele sabia que aquele não era um argumento muito bom. O "Senhor de Winterfell" era um menino de cinco anos e ninguém tinha dúvida que quem tomava as decisões por ele era a sua irmã mais velha.

Ele acabou cedendo a insistência de Davos e pediu para Sansa Stark lhe conceder uma dança dizendo para si mesmo que pelo menos não seria tão ruim como seria com maioria ela não era dada a risinhos frívolos, e ela era respeitosa e em algum nível até reverencial, mas ela não tinha medo dele.

Sansa Stark era mais dada a sorrisos e cortesias que Jon mas apesar disso e da aparência sulista em termos de personalidade havia muito mais do irmão que Stannis conhecera na muralha do que das moças que Stannis vira em todos os seus anos na corte.

Sansa por um segundo pareceu um tanto surpresa pelo convite, mas logo essa expressão foi substituída por um sorriso, e ela o conduziu até o meio do salão.

Stannis tinha planejado ficar a dança toda em silêncio mas aparentemente Sansa tinha outros planos.

"Eu ouvi que Vossa Graça vai deixar parte do seu exército conosco em Winterfell" Sansa disse.

"Shireen vai ficar aqui, eu não deixaria minha única herdeira sem proteção"

Já era mau o suficiente para ele mandá-la casar com uma criança, sua única herdeira sendo usada como uma moeda de troca naquela guerra.

"Eu não estou reclamando, ou sequer o julgando, eu ouso dizer que se estivesse no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo. Mas eu gostaria de lhe dizer que não é necessária qualquer dúvida quanto a lealdade de Winterfell para com a sua causa"

"É claro que não, quando eu morrer o seu irmão provavelmente vai acabar como Rei"

"Não meu senhor, você não precisa ter dúvidas porque você é o Rei por direito e por dever. Meu pai morreu como conseqüências de suas ações para tirar os Lannisters do poder. E quanto ao meu irmão eu acho que foi tolo da parte dele não ter se ajoelhado perante a você quando a guerra começou, meu pai certamente teria feito diferente"

O primeiro instinto de Stannis foi começar a falar como Robb Stark havia sido um traidor e um usurpador mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta vendo a ligeira melancolia nos olhos de Sansa que certamente estava pensando no seu falecido irmão. O que acabou saindo de sua boca foi :

"Você parece com o seu pai"

"A maioria sempre comenta que eu pareço com a minha mãe"

"Fisicamente sim, mas eu conheci Eddard Stark, ele não era meu amigo mas eu sempre pude ver que ele era um homem justo, honra e dever importavam para ele, o seu pai era uma boa pessoa"

"Você acha que eu tenho essas características também ?"

"Eu posso ver que você tem"

Sansa sorriu.

Stannis tinha visto Sansa sorrir em numeras ocasiões, mas aquele lá parecia diferente, era do tipo que formava pequenas linhas ao redor de seus olhos.

_Ela tem um belo_ _sorriso_ o Rei pensou e imediatamente se censurou por isso. Se lembrou que não era o seu lugar gostar das características físicas de alguém, que ele tinha focar seus pensamentos em áreas de mais relevância. Para o seu alivio pouco após disso a canção acabou.

"Obrigada pela dança Lady Stark"

"Eu que agradeço meu Rei"

Stannis voltou a se sentar no seu lugar entre a sua esposa e a sua sacerdotisa e lá ficou até a festa acabar em alguns momentos vendo do canto de seu olho Sansa dançar e conversar com os convidados, e tentando não manter o seu olhar nela por muito tempo.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Melisandre de Asshai morreu no fim da guerra, não a guerra dos cinco Reis, mas na guerra entre fogo e gelo na muralha caída. Ela morreu ao lado de sua messias, de sua Rainha Dragão. Selyse Baratheon morreu poucos dias depois após saber da noticia ela tentou matar seu marido, quando não conseguiu ela virou a faca contra si mesma.

O corpo de Selyse foi queimado como ela havia desejado mas suas cinzas foram postas em um túmulo na Ponta da Tempestade, haviam pouquíssimos presentes nessa segunda cerimônia, a maior parte destes sendo membros da casa Florent. As únicas presenças inesperadas eram a do pequeno Senhor de Winterfell e sua irmã mais velha, e eles só se encontravam lá porque ele se recusara a sair do lado de sua esposa. Rickon se mantivera ao lado de Shireen durante a cerimônia abraçando as suas pernas e Sansa mantinha seu braço ao redor dos ombros da princesa em apoio, isso parecia trazer algum conforto para ela.

Shireen gostava do menino Stark, isso trouxe mais alivio a Stannis do que ele esperava que trouxesse. Segundo Sansa eles brincavam no bosque sagrado e ela lia para ele antes de dormir. Talvez quando eles fossem mais velhos aquela afeição amigável poderia se desenvolver em um outro tipo de amor. Mas mesmo se isso não ocorresse, o mínimo de amizade já causaria um matrimônio mais feliz que o dele e o de Selyse. Shireen era tanto como ele que isso sempre lhe causou um certo receio dela ser tão difícil para os outros amarem quanto ele.

"Minhas condolências meu Rei" Sansa veio lhe dizer após a cerimônia acabar.

"Obrigada. Depois disso eu acho que você deveria retornar para Winterfell ao invés de ir a coroação no Porto Real"

"Como você quiser Vossa Graça, mas posso lhe perguntar o porque ?"

A grande maioria dos nobres tinha ido para o Porto Real direto para esperar pela coroação. Cersei e seus filhos estavam mortos, diziam que ela tinha enlouquecido no final e sido morta pelo próprio irmão gêmeo que não tinha sido mais visto. A guerra pelo trono foi concluída não por ter um vencedor, mas sim um sobrevivente.

"Eu não tenho certeza que seja seguro, ainda tem muitos que são leais aos usurpadores. Em alguns anos eu suponho que seria apropriado para ela e o seu irmão ficarem um tempo no Porto Real para se familiarizarem com a corte, mas por enquanto eu acredito que Winterfell é o lugar mais seguro para eles"

"Eu entendo. Rickon vai ficar um tanto frustrado, mas parece uma boa precaução"

"Porque um menino de seis anos teria interesse na coroação ?"

"A frustração não é por causa da coroação exatamente, mas sim porque eu o proibi de trazer os lobos conosco na viagem por achar que iríamos a coroação"

"Seu irmão queria trazer a loba da sua irmã também ?"

"Não, ele queria trazer o dele e a de Shireen"

"O quê ?"

"Shaggy Dog e Nymeria tiveram filhotes e Arya deu um deles de presente para Shireen"

"É seguro ?"

"Vossa Graça não precisa se preocupar, Elenei ama Shireen, o único perigo que eu vejo é para aqueles que ameaçarem atacá-la no futuro"

"Shireen chamou a sua loba de Elenei como a sereia ?"

"Sim, como a sereia"

"Porque essa cara Lady Stark ? É tão surpreendente assim que eu saiba um pouco da mitologia da minha casa ?"

"A maior parte dos homens que eu já conheci não considera a história da linhagem feminina como fazendo parte realmente da história da casa"

"Orys Baratheon pelo que eu li foi um homem muito corajoso, mas foi do lado de Argella Durrendon que vieram as nossas palavras, o nosso símbolo, e principalmente a Ponta da Tempestade"

"Eu entendo, então você teve algum animal de estimação quando jovem ?"

"Apenas um, uma águia : Proudwing. Ela não foi um presente, eu apenas a achei ferida e cismei de cuidar dela"

"Ela ficou boa ?"

"Sim, mas ela nunca chegou a voar muito rápido, foi estúpido da minha parte"

"Eu sinto muito mas eu discordo meu Rei, eu não vejo estupidez nessa história, apenas gentileza, nós não temos o suficiente disso no nosso mundo"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Por causa das cartas da Sansa e de Shireen ele estava ciente que haviam vários projetos de reconstrução no norte, mas ainda assim Stannis se surpreendeu ao ver ao vivo que aquela terra desolada pelo inverno e pela guerra conseguira se estabilizar.

Stannis não se sentia muito confortável deixando o Porto Real por mais que ele não gostasse muito do lugar. Robert vivia tirando pequenas férias, quer fosse para as suas caçadas regulares ou para algum castelo de alguma casa nobre se empanturrar e beber até desmaiar ou vomitar. Fazia três anos desde a sua coroação oficial no Porto Real e ele não tinha tirado nenhum período de folga em todo esse tempo.

Davos que insistiu que ele deveria ao menos ir ver sua filha, e depois de meses ele acabou concordando. O Reino estava em paz e ele deixara todos ocupados demais para terem tempo de executar tramas contra ele, embora ele não tivesse dúvida que muitos estariam pensando em várias maneiras de tirá-lo do poder como sempre, e embora sempre houve aquele lado pessimista que não conseguia deixar de esperar que tudo desse errado, racionalmente ele não conseguia ver nenhum grande perigo na viagem rumo ao norte. Ele fez a viagem para o Norte em sua grande parte por navio, e depois de desembarcar fez o resto da viagem a cavalo acompanhado apenas por dois homens da guarda real.

Quando os portões de Winterfell se abriram ele viu Sansa andando na sua direção. Ela estava bela como em todas as vezes em que ele a encontrara, as mudanças em sua aparência eram sutis mas mesmo assim demonstravam que ela era bem mais uma mulher do que uma menina.

Ela sorriu para ele, mas havia um pouco de nervosismo neste gesto, ela respirou fundo e disse :

"Meu Rei eu sinto muito por essa recepção, nós achamos que demoraria muitas semanas até que você chegasse e os preparativos apropriados para uma visita real mal começaram"

"Tudo bem. Onde está minha filha ?"

"Shireen saiu para cavalgar com Rickon e Arya, eu estou certa que ela deve retornar em breve. Posso lhe fazer companhia até ela chegar ?"

"Se você quiser"

"Eu quero"

Eles andaram ao redor do prédio até o bosque sagrado, a maior parte das coisas que Sansa falou ele já sabia por causa das cartas dela, mas isso não o incomodou. As cartas de Sansa soavam como relatórios, ela falava sobre a educação de Shireen, os tutores contratados e o progresso que a jovem princesa fazia, sobre a migração de tribos selvagens e onde pretendiam ir, e acontecimentos variados no Norte que podiam ter impacto no reino. Embora os assuntos daquela conversa não fossem diferentes dos das cartas parecia como se fosse uma experiência diferente porque embora Sansa ainda fosse formal havia uma inegável animação em sua voz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo após chegarem ao bosque sagrado, Stannis achou que o assunto tivesse simplesmente acabado mas depois de um tempo reparou que havia um pouco de tensão na expressão facial de Sansa.

"Algo está na sua mente Lady Stark ?"

"Sim meu Rei"

"Pode me dizer o que é ?"

Ela hesitou por um momento.

"Eu ouvi rumores sobre a criação de um parlamento" Sansa disse.

"É verdade. O projeto foi iniciado oficialmente por mim, não sei porque falam como se fosse uma grande conspiração pelas minhas costas"

"Isso me surpreende"

"Porque ?"

"Até onde eu entendo um parlamento limitaria os poderes de um Rei, portanto não parece o tipo de coisa que um Rei aprovaria sem passar por muita pressão"

"Eu tenho confiança que minha filha será uma boa Rainha, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre os que vão vir depois, tantas guerras civis já começaram por causa da pessoa no trono ser louca, cruel ou apenas estúpida. Isso vai tornar o meu trabalho mais difícil mas a longo prazo eu acredito que vai ser melhor para o reino"

"É muito nobre da sua parte colocar o reino em primeiro lugar"

"Não, eu estou apenas fazendo o meu dever. Se eu fosse nobre eu não já estaria desejando não ter seguido em frente com essa idéia"

"O que causa esse desejo ?"

"Willas Tyrell me informou em uma das reuniões do conselho que ele pretende se candidatar como primeiro ministro. Ele é ligeiramente mais suportável que o resto da família, mas ainda assim ele é um Tyrell"

"Willas como primeiro ministro, essa é uma idéia interessante"

"Você o conhece ?"

"Não pessoalmente mas por um tempo quando eu era mais nova eu queria me casar com ele"

"Se você quiser eu posso arranjar um matrimonio entre vocês ,até onde eu sei ele não está comprometido com ninguém"

"Eu agradeço a oferta mas vou ter que declinar"

"Se você mudar de idéia me informe, eu sou grato pelo seu apoio nos últimos anos, não seria uma retribuição proporcional mas já seria um começo"

"Isso é muito generoso meu Rei mas eu duvido eu venha a cobrar esse favor"

"Você não deseja se casar Lady Stark ?"

"Talvez um dia. Quando eu era mais nova eu costumava sonhar muito com romance e casamento, eu ainda sonho um pouco, mas esses sonhos não valem mais do que a família que eu tenho agora e eu não posso fazer isso, pelo menos não até o meu irmão for maduro o suficiente para governar sozinho. Embora eu suponho que quanto mais os anos passarem menor vai ser o número daqueles que vão querer se casar comigo. Talvez eu acabe mesmo precisando de ajuda Real para conseguir um matrimônio"

"Se vir isso eu vou ajudá-la mas eu não acho que esse vai ser o caso, eu estou certo que não importa a idade em que você se encontre muitos homens vão querer se casar com você"

"Meu Rei é muito gentil"

"Você é a única pessoa que já usou essa palavra para me descrever"

"Isso não significa que eu esteja errada"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
